vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
BlastWrecker29 at Encyclopedia Quackeria *Wiki: http://quackers.wikia.com *Vandal: BlastWrecker29 *Reason: He was swearing and cussing at me, and I didn't like it, so I told him he was getting reported, and this is the report. *Signature: Alex Brogan (talk) 17:34, November 15, 2015 (UTC) ::You have to report this to your admins, we can't deal with it. 23:46, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :::There aren't any active admins and the founder has his account disabled, so it's unlikely it will be dealt with by the local admins. The user has already been banned form quackers as well.--Muzzarino 23:55, November 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ok done. 00:09, November 16, 2015 (UTC) 90.4.118.107 at Wiki Les Légendaires *Wiki: http://fr.leslegendaires.wikia.com *Vandal: http://fr.leslegendaires.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/90.4.118.107 *Reason: Inserting gibberish in comments, No active admins. *Signature: Dark Yada (talk) 10:03, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :Done! Thanks for your report! Wrath022 at Fary Tail Wikia *Wiki: http://fairytail.wikia.com *Vandal: http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Wrath022 *Reason: He blocked me after I made a simple mistake when editing a page. Despite the fact I only did it once, he insulted me and instantly blocked me without giving me a chance to apologize or explain. *Signature: Excalibursonic32 (talk) 23:40, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry but we can't do anything. You have to contact Staff . 00:38, November 17, 2015 (UTC) 174.127.86.133 at Another FNAF RP Chat Wiki *Wiki: http://another-fnaf-rp-chat.wikia.com *Vandal: http://another-fnaf-rp-chat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.127.86.133 *Reason: Vandalism, removing content *Signature: Noreplyztalk 04:41, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :Done range block, thanks! HelperW at Street Fighter Wiki *Wiki: http://streetfighter.wikia.com *Vandal: http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/HelperW *Reason: Edit Warring! Block him in an expiry of infinite please! *Signature: 11:47, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :Crushed. Mr%20op%20poop at Realm of the Mad God *Wiki:http://realmofthemadgod.wikia.com/wiki/Pixie-Enchanted_Sword *Vandal: http://realmofthemadgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Mr%20op%20poop *Reason: He has replaced multiple posts with fake and false information I don't know if this is the first report but please fix and block this user from doing this again. X0943R (talk) 16:20, November 17, 2015 (UTC)X0943R *Signature: X0943R (talk) 16:20, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Done, please and thank you for the report. 17:32, November 17, 2015 (UTC) 72.192.200.169 at Official Cool Cat Wikia *Wiki: http://official-cool-cat.wikia.com *Vandal: http://official-cool-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/72.192.200.169 *Reason: Created inappropriate page. *Signature: [[User:LegendFPS|'LêgêndFPŠ']] talk 07:19, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :Done! Thanks for your report! TheDarkWut at Official Cool Cat Wikia *Wiki: http://official-cool-cat.wikia.com *Vandal: http://official-cool-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheDarkWut *Reason: Sexually explicit images need deleting. [1], [2], [3]. Vandal pages: [1], [2], [3], [4], [5]. *Signature: [[User:LegendFPS|'LêgêndFPŠ']] talk 15:09, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :I've gone ahead and flagged that wiki for staff review. --Callofduty4 (talk) 18:17, November 18, 2015 (UTC) IP%3A%2073.178.173.80 at Block Miner Wikia *Wiki: http://blockminer.wikia.com *Vandal: http://blockminer.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/IP%3A%2073.178.173.80 *Reason: Leaving spam messages and adding spam to a page: http://blockminer.wikia.com/wiki/Pickaxes http://blockminer.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2566 There might be more but this is a little I found. *Signature: Tbrays30 (talk) 17:51, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :Cleaned + blocked. --Callofduty4 (talk) 18:13, November 18, 2015 (UTC) 66.44.49.220 at Game Dev Tycoon *Wiki: http://gamedevtycoon.wikia.com *Vandal: http://gamedevtycoon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/66.44.49.220 *Reason: Obscene and in some cases homophobic article comments. Last admin activity was in June 2015. (Maybe somebody could also implement my requested changes to common.css while they're there.) *Signature: RobertATfm (talk) 18:36, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :User has been cleaned and blocked. The CSS changes are outside VSTF scope, but feel free to write into and ask staff! 18:41, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Goldenviolets at Halo Nation *Wiki: http://halo.wikia.com *Vandal: http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Goldenviolets *Reason: And Haloguy233, for vandalizing pages with pictures. *Signature: -- Vektor0 (talk) 19:17, November 18, 2015 (UTC)